Devant le miroir du Riséd
by LilyLunaLove
Summary: Et si chaque personnages avait eu la chance de s'admirer dans le miroir du Riséd au moins une fois? Quel aurait été leur désir? Se réalisera-t-il, un jour?
1. Hermione Granger

Devant le miroir du Riséd

Si chaque personnage d'Harry Potter avait pu s'observer, au moins une fois, dans le miroir du Riséd? Qu'auraient-ils vu? Quels sont leurs désirs? Ce sont-ils réalisés?

_Hermione Granger_

Non mais quelle idiote! Pour sa deuxième semaine d'école, il faut qu'elle se perde dans ces interminables couloirs! Et sans les deux autres fauteurs de trouble, en plus. Ils sont habitués, eux, à se perdre. Ils se perdent tout le temps!

Le long couloir dans lequel elle s'était perdue semblait ne jamais finir. De chaque cotée, il y avait de grandes portes, des armures et des chandelles volantes.

-Je vais manquer le cours de métamorphose, marmonna Hermione en bifurquant dans la salle de gauche. Où sont les fantômes quand on en a besoin?

Elle ouvra brusquement la porte d'une pièce, et la referma aussitôt. Elle cherchait un élève, mais ils semblaient tous être à leur cours. Normal, elle aussi était supposée être à son cours!

Prise d'une rage soudaine, elle ouvrit une porte au hasard en grognant. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer, et respira lourdement.

-Lorsque je vais ouvrir les yeux, je vais être en classe, d'accord, Hermione? Tu es une sorcière, n'est-ce pas?

C'était seule, et dans les situations extrêmes que Hermione se parlait toute seule.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Un grand miroir en or, somptueux et majestueux se tenait devant elle. Il était poussiéreux et semblait ne jamais avoir été lavé. Malgré tout, c'était le plus beau miroir qu'elle avait jamais vu, et elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle fut moins surprise, elle s'avança un peu, hésitant entre courir à l'extérieur de la pièce pour continuer à chercher la salle de métamorphose, ou de rester ici. Après tout, elle était déjà largement en retard, pas la peine de se presser…

Mais quelque chose dans ce miroir l'effrayait.

C'est pour ça qu'elle referma lentement la porte et qu'elle avança pour observer de plus près le miroir. Après tout, elle était à Gryffondor, et elle était trop curieuse pour partir sans avoir découvert le secret que cachait surement ce miroir. En l'observant elle remarqua une inscription gravée dans le miroir. Elle était ancienne et assez difficile à déchiffrer.

-Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej, lut-elle difficilement. Ça peut vouloir dire quoi?

Elle s'approcha encore plus, et ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir l'intrigua. Des gens l'entouraient, des gens qu'elle connaissait, et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Entre autres, plusieurs personnes de Gryffondor lui souriait et lui parlait, bien qu'elle ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Elle reconnut Ron et Harry, les « fauteurs de trouble ». Ron lui tendait la main. Comme s'ils étaient amis…

Amis? Elle n'avait pas d'ami. Elle ne voulait pas d'ami. Elle n'aurait plus le temps d'étudier comme il se doit!

N'empêche, ça l'intriguait. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. À l'école primaire, au contraire, les élèves se moquaient d'elle. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'elle était la meilleure, ce n'était pas grave.

Elle s'assit en tailleur devant le miroir. Les personnes se reflétaient devant elle, mais elle les ignorait. Elle réfléchissait.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej…_

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire?

-Ça m'énerve!

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas.

-On peut le dire à l'envers, le regarder dans un miroir…

Elle s'arrêta.

-Le dire à l'envers…

Elle sortit une plume de son sac, un morceau de parchemin et une bouteille d'encre et se mit à genoux pour écrire.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert_

_Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_

_-_Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle rangea son matériel et se leva d'un bond.

-Ce miroir montre mon désir le plus cher, celui qui vient de mon cœur, dit-elle. Des amis…

Elle fronça les sourcils, et son sac glissa de son épaule.

Elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

-Hé! Hermione! On t'a cherché partout! Dit une voix.

Hermione ramassa son sac pour se tourner vers la voix. C'était Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle marcha vers lui.

-Tu te sens d'humeur rebelle? Dit Ron en rigolant. Sécher les cours!

Il sourit en la regardant.

-Je me suis perdue, dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Ron quitta la pièce sans un regard vers le miroir doré qui étincelait pourtant. Hermione le regarda une dernière fois, et se retourna vers Ron. Il ferma la porte et elle le suivit, les joues roses.

-Ça va? Tu as l'air…

-Je me sens rebelle, c'est tout, finit-elle à sa place.

Peut-être que, pour une fois, elle essaierait d'avoir des amis. Ça ne peut être qu'agréable, non?


	2. Fred et George Weasley

Salut! Je pense publier un chapitre par jour, étant donné la longueur des chapitres, mais ce n'est pas sûr. J'espère que vous aimez ma fic, et si vous avez des idées de personnages, de désirs, ect, vous pouvez me laisser vos suggestions!

Bonne lecture

PS : Ils ne se passent pas tous au même moment, si vous êtes mélangés, dites le moi et je vais écrire quand ça se passe.

_Fred et George Weasley _

Deux personnes courraient, côte à côte. Ils se lançaient de tant en temps des sourires amusés, et ils ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de la menaçante ombre qui jaillissait derrière eux.

-Alors, Forge, comment ça va?

-Très bien, Gred, et toi? La vie est belle?

-Ah, j'imagine qu'elle pourrait être belle sans le concierge fou qui nous poursuit depuis tout à l'heure.

L'autre éclata de rire, et leurs cheveux roux se reflétèrent un moment dans l'obscurité.

La réplique de George sembla redoubler la fureur du concierge fou. Il ne ressemblait maintenant plus à un concierge fou, mais plutôt à un concierge fou qui imite un taureau enragé.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un mur sans trou. Ils arrêtèrent de courir et regardèrent Rusard foncer dans le mur en ricanant.

-On rit, hum? Dit Rusard d'ne voix rocailleuse.

-Fred? Oui, je pense que nous sommes en train de rire, pas vrai? Dit George en regardant Fred.

-Ah oui, effectivement, dit Fred en regardant Rusard. Pourquoi? Vous ne nous avez pas entendu? Vous êtes sourds?

Rusard grogna de fureur, et leur dit de sa voix tremblante :

-Ah, un jour, Dumbledore me redonnera l'autorisation de vous pendre par les pieds, sales morveux!

-J'ai très hâte de voir arriver ce jour, dit Fred nonchalamment.

-Ah, oui, moi aussi.

Rusard plissa les yeux et les regarda chacun leur tour.

Il sortit une fiche qu'il gardait toujours dans ses poches. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour écrire.

-Crime! Dit-il tout haut. Souillure du château, produits de chez Zonko, magie dans les corridors et, en plus, ils ont couru dans le château.

-Oh mon dieu, Fred? Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça, quand même? Dit George avec une expression dramatique sur le visage.

Fred tomba par terre, une main sur le cœur.

-Non! Quand même pas! Jamais on n'aurait couru dans le château, tout le monde le sait, nous sommes des petits anges!

Il se releva, les yeux fermés et les mains en prière.

Rusard interrompit leur manège en les prenant pas les bras.

-Je vais vous emmener voir Dumbledore, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord! Dit Fred d'un ton joyeux.

-Et vous aurez beaucoup de retenues.

-D'accord, répondit George.

-Vous perdrez plein de points.

-D'accord, répondirent-ils en écho.

Rusard rumina jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Fraise chocolatée! Dit-il.

-Alors, là, chapeau Dumbledore pour le mot de passe! Murmura Fred.

-Il devrait en faire des comme ça, dans la salle commune, au lieu de peintres sorciers connus.

-Ah, oui, difficile à retenir, ceux-là, dit Fred en hochant la tête.

Rusard ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore d'un coup sec. Il était assis dans son bureau, une main dans le bol de bonbons au citron.

-Ah! (il engloutit une poignée de bonbons). Les seuls élèves qui aiment les bonbons au citron. Vous en voulez un?

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps, et Dumbledore leur en lança deux, qu'ils attrapèrent avec leur bouche. Soudain, Rusard les lâcha d'un coup sec et ils retombèrent sur le sol en marbre du bureau à plat ventre.

-Ouch, concierge fou qui imite un taureau enragé, faites attention aux élèves, dit Fred en se massant le ventre.

Dumbledore pouffa et Rusard le regarda d'un air outragé. Il déposa sa fiche de « crime » sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y jetât à peine un coup d'œil, sachant ce qui était écris, car ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici.

-D'accord, concierge f… Argus, je m'en charge.

Ils regardèrent Rusard sortir, attendirent cinq minutes et Fred tourna sa tête vers Dumbledore.

-Merci de nous avoir accueillis une fois de plus chez vous, professeur, dit-il.

-Vos bonbons au citron était exquis, continua George.

-Et nous voudrions bien prolonger la conversation, mais…

-Le devoir nous appelle! Finit George.

Ils tirèrent leur chapeau invisible devant le directeur qui souriait, et se retirèrent.

-Ah, la jeunesse…

Fred et George marchèrent un peu, puis sortirent la carte du maraudeur.

-Rusard est à l'autre bout du château, dit Fred.

-Tiens, je n'ai jamais vu cette salle! Dit George en pointant une pièce.

-Allons-y!

Ils finirent par trouver la pièce, avec quelques difficultés, dont une miss. Teigne de mauvais poil, et Ron qui, toujours curieux, leur demanda où ils allaient.

-Là où tu n'es pas, avait répondu Fred.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, et la refermèrent aussitôt. Un grand miroir était debout, au milieu de la pièce.

-Wow, un miroir de plus dans Poudlard!

Fred sortit un cahier intitulé : _Les secrets de Poudlard, par les jumeaux roux_, et nota quelque chose à l'intérieur.

-286 miroirs! Annonça Fred.

Il le ferma et le rangea dans son sac.

-Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais encore une fois m'admirer dans un miroir, tellement je suis beau…

Il avait dit ça en s'avançant vers le miroir, et dès qu'il se vit, il recula d'un pas, surpris.

-C'est… C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il tout haut.

George posa son sac et s'avança également.

-Un miroir, Fred, rien qu'un miroir, dit-il, un peu sarcastique.

Mais quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il s'exclama.

-C'est magnifique!

Il éclata de rire, et posa ses mains sur le miroir.

Il voyait Fred et lui, au milieu d'une pièce colorée, rigolant, main dans la main avec une fille. Fred se voyait avec Angelina, et Katie Bell avec George.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Katie Bell, Gred!

-Je n'aime pas Katie! Répliqua celui-ci. Je n'aime personne…

Ce qui était faux, puisque dans le miroir, il se voyait avec Angelina. Mais il savait que Fred était amoureux d'elle, et il ne voulait pas être en concurrence avec son frère pour « juste » une fille.

-Fantastique, dit-il d'un ton sec. Maintenant, je ne veux pas d'ennui avec Rusard. Rentrons.

Fred lança un regard étonné à George, mais ne dit rien. Il ramassa son sac, et regarda une derrière fois le miroir. Ils semblaient tellement joyeux!

Mais dès qu'il se tourna et qu'il ne vit plus le miroir, le reflet fit disparaître Fred du miroir, et laissa toute la place à un George déprimé.


	3. Ginny Weasley

Bonjour, bonne nuit, bonsoir, bon matin, bonne journée, bref, salut!

Alors, je vous poste le 3ième chapitre rapidement, en espérant que vous avez aimé le dernier! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont donné des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ce lui-là, je ne le trouve pas vraiment réussi, mais c'est mon avis… J'ai eu du mal à trouver son désir.

Pour répondre aux reviews, je ne vais pas faire toute ne liste, je dis juste « merci beaucoup! Oui, je compte faire plusieurs personnages, mais tout dépendra de l'inspiration ». Il y aurait aussi des adultes qui viennent à Poudlard pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison encore. Bref!

Bonne lecture!

LilyLunaLove

_Ginny Weasley_

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Eh bien! Tu l'as embrassé?

-Qui?

-Mais Cho Chang!

Ginny écoutait la conversation, les yeux fixés sur la même page du livre qu'elle devait lire pour le cours de métamorphose. À deux pas d'Hermione, elle entendait leur discussion et elle n'en manquait pas une miette. Harry aurait embrassé Cho Chang? Celle qui était la petite amie de Diggory? _Hein?_

-Euh, eh bien…

-Mais crache le morceau!

-Ron, ton manque de tact m'étonnera toujours, dit Hermione, ne quittant pas son livre du regard.

Ron l'ignora.

-Allez! Oui, ou non! C'est simple, Harry! Continua-t-il.

-Bon… D'accord, dit-il en rougissant. Euh…

-Mais… l'interrompis Ron.

-Ron, laisse le terminer, dit Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre pour le fixer.

-J'allais lui demander de terminer! Lança-t-il avec un regard furieux.

-Il est capable de parler tout seul!

Ils se chicanèrent pendant un instant, puis Ginny en eu marre.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE, OUI! Cria-t-elle envers Ron et Hermione.

Ils se turent en regardant Ginny. Celle-ci soupira et tourna une page de son livre.

-Oui.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Harry, qui avait dit d'une toute petite voix « oui ».

-Oui quoi? Demanda Ron.

-Ron! Franchement!

-Oh, oui tu as embrassé Cho!

Harry hocha précipitamment la tête, et s'adossa sur le bord du canapé.

Ginny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se retenir de sangloter, et se leva. Elle sortit de la salle commune, en sentant le regard perçant d'Hermione dans son dos. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

Elle se faisait, habituellement, remarquer par les gens. Déjà, elle était rousse, et donc pas très discrète. Et puis, dans l'ordre du Phénix, ses parents étaient assez actifs.

Mais pas par Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant, l'héro ou encore le sauveur.

_Il avait embrassé Cho! _

-Pff, lança-t-elle, découragé.

-Élève dans le corridor, lança une voix caquetante.

Oh non. Rusard. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là. C'est fou ce qu'il était capable de reconnaître les élèves au moindre grognement.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher, ses chaines accrochées à sa ceinture cliquetant après lui. Elle hésita, devait-elle aller vers la droite, ou la gauche? Finalement, elle courut vers la gauche, le plus loin possibles des menottes grinçantes qu'il avait toujours, pour faire peur. Elle courut un bon quinze minutes, mais il semblait toujours se rapprocher. Finalement, elle ne vit plus aucune issue, et elle se résolut à l'attendre, les mains dans les poches.

-Psss!

Elle sursauta. C'était quoi? Un serpent?

-Petite sœur! Lança une voix derrière le mur.

Ah. Non, c'était un jumeau.

Elle tâtonna vers là où elle entendait la voix, à la recherche d'une poignée. Elle l'a trouva finalement, et s'engouffra dans le tunnel juste à temps. Elle pouvait encore entendre Rusard qui caquetait comme une poule.

-Fred? Dit-elle.

Elle ne voyait rien dans le long tunnel.

-Oui? Répondit Fred.

-Euh… Que faites-vous le mur?

Elle vit Fred (où était-ce George?) apparaître devant elle.

-Oh, des choses, répondit-il.

-Je… Quel genre de choses? Dit-elle.

-On mettait au point des boîtes à flammes, mais Hermione nous a _aimablement _dit qu'on parlait trop fort, répondit George qui venait d'arriver à coté de Fred.

-Ah.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle, tentant d'apercevoir une lueur.

-Je pense que je vais partir, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

George indiqua du doigt une porte.

-Cette porte va te mener là où tu veux, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda Ginny, intriguée.

-Oh, une intuition, répondit Fred.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, et ouvrit la porte.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Bye, dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans la porte.

Elle referma la porte. Elle était arrivé elle-ne-savait-où, et ce n'était pas du tout l'endroit où elle voulait aller.

-Tss, soupira-t-elle.

En regardant dans les quelques fenêtres, elle déduisait qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit, et qu'elle aurait des gros ennuis si on la trouvait.

-Eh bien, soupira Ginny. Je sens que ça va être une longue nuit.

Elle ouvrit une porte au hasard, espérant reconnaître une pièce, ou une salle de cours.

À la place, elle vit un miroir.

Elle avança. Le miroir était fait en or. Elle approcha du reflet que donnait le miroir.

Dedans elle se voyait. Avec Harry. Et des bébés Harry.

Ginny pouffa. Les bébés ressemblaient trait pour trait à Harry, mais ils avaient trois ans.

-J'espère que c'est un miroir qui montre l'avenir, dit-elle en se tournant.

Elle n'était pas intriguée. Ce miroir n'était pas la découverte la plus surprenante qu'elle avait faite à Poudlard. Elle demanderait à Hermione si elle ne connaissait pas ce miroir.

Mais quand même, songea-t-elle en se tournant vers le miroir. C'est vraiment mon désir le plus cher.


	4. Lily et James

Désolé pour la longue attente, j'ai eu plein de choses à faire. Ce texte se passe quand Lily et James sont en septième année. J'ai vraiment aimé ce texte, C'est mon préféré. J'espère que vous aimez, et bonne lecture!

LilyLunaLove

_Lily Evans et James Potter_

C'était l'heure du dîner, à Poudlard.

James et Lily était dans la grande salle, assis à coté. Ils mangeaient en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs, mais James ne quittait pas des yeux Lily. Celle-ci était en grande conversation avec son amie. Elle ignorait totalement James. Toutes les deux, elles débattaient sur l'importance des sortilèges.

-Je te jure, Lily, que c'est absolument sans importance! Murmurait furieusement sa meilleure amie.

-Mais non! Comment veux-tu que les objets magiques soient magiques, si personne ne croyait en l'importance des sortilèges! S'écria Lily en remettant en place une mèche rousse tombée sur son front.

Soudain, elle prit sa fourchette et se tourna en la pointant vers James, qui la regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Toi! S'écria-t-elle. Au lieu de me regarder en bavant, tu trouves les sortilèges importants, oui ou non?

James sembla surpris par la question.

-Eh bien, oui, c'est important, déclara-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Lily se tourna vers sa copine et lui fit un regard satisfait.

Son amie soupira.

-Tu viens de demander à James Potter, dit-elle. Son avis ne compte pas.

-Je suis sûr que l'avis de Lockhart compterai, n'est-ce-pas? Dit Lily avec un sourire démoniaque.

Son amie, Sophia, était éperdument amoureuse de Lockhart depuis qu'il lui avait donné une photo dédicacée « au cas où », comme il l'a dit.

Sophia rougit.

-Lockhart est plus intelligent, balbutia-t-elle. C'est toi-même qui le dis! Continua Sophia.

-Ai-je bien entendu? Dit James en s'accoudant sur la table. Tu dis que Lockhart est plus intelligent que moi? Il ne faut pas exagérer, quand même, Lily-Jolie.

Lily voulait vraiment prouver son point, car elle dit :

-James est, de très loin, plus intelligent que Lockhart! Fit-elle avec une voix aigue. Ne l'insulte pas!

Elle dut se rendre compte de se qu'elle venait de dire, car elle se leva précipitamment, les joues rouges.

Sophia la regarda, incrédule, puis regarda James. Jamais Lily n'avait appelé James « James », jamais elle avait dit qu'il était intelligent, et jamais elle n'avait quitté la table, les joues rouges en regardant James!

Justement, celui-ci ricana en regardant la silhouette aux cheveux roux s'en aller.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va lui demander si elle t'aime! S'écria Sophia.

James sursauta et la regarda.

-Je suis sérieuse. Elle a tous les signes, finit-elle, en parlant de l'amour comme d'une maladie.

Elle se rassit à la table élégamment, grommela que les sortilèges c'était nul, puis mangea son repas.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'élança vers la sortie. Il trouva un coin sombre pour s'asseoir, et il sortit la carte du maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il.

Il observa la carte faire apparaître tout Poudlard, puis chercha l'étiquette : Lily Evans parmi tous ceux qui se trouvait là.

Elle était dans les étages au dessous. Près des cachots. Deux personnes l'accompagnaient.

Lucius Malefoy et Avery.

Ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la carte, il la rangea dans son sac et se précipita vers les cachots. Il courut dans sa direction.

Finalement, il arriva là où il l'a voyait dans la carte. Ils étaient dans une salle sombre, là ou personne ne passait.

Il ouvrit la porte. Lucius Malefoy ricanait devant Lily qui était immobile, les yeux rivés sur sa baguette, à quelque mètre plus loin.

-Levicorpus! Lança Avery.

Lily se retrouva pendue par les chevilles. Sa robe de sorcière pendait et elle essayait de la tenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Sectusempra! S'écria Malefoy.

Le sort atteint Lily en plein sur le ventre. Elle gémit de douleur et plaqua ses mains sur son ventre. Sa robe de sorcier se retourna, et on ne voyait plus sa tête.

-Petrificus Totalus! Cria James en visant Malefoy.

Celui-ci tomba, les bras ballants.

Avery eu à peine le temps de se retourner, James cria « Stupéfix! » et il s'écroula aussi par terre.

S'approchant de Lily, il murmura le contre sort et la rattrapa tandis qu'elle tombait au sol. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se laissa faire, même dans les bras de James. Il ramassa sa baguette, puis courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il voyait les visages interloqués des élèves, mais il ne leur portait pas attention. Lily gémissait. James vérifia que sa baguette était encore dans sa poche, puis entra dans l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh était en train de boire une limonade. Elle se leva en voyant ce que James portait.

Elle prit Lily, la déposa dans un lit et lui fit avaler quelque potion. James se tenait là, assis sur une chaise. Il regardait Lily.

-Comment était-ce arrivé? Murmura Pomfresh tandis qu'elle mettait un bandage autour du ventre de Lily.

-Malefoy et Avery l'ont amené dans une pièce à l'écart, dit James nerveusement. Ils lui ont jeté Levicorpus, puis un Sectusempra. J'imagine qu'ils l'ont attaqué dans le dos, continua James en se redressant. Elle aurait su se défendre, sinon.

Il soupira.

-Hum, murmura Pomfresh.

Elle se tourna vers James.

-Deux journées complètes de repos, dit-elle. Et quelques longues heures de retenue pour Avery et Malefoy.

Finalement, deux jours complets passèrent, et Lily put enfin se remettre sur pied. C'était Samedi, tous les élèves étaient sortis. Lily devait garder un bandage sur le ventre. Elle confirma à James qu'ils l'avaient attaqué dans le dos.

Ces deux là passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Ils ne délaissaient pas leurs amis, au contraire, mais ils s'entendaient mieux et parlaient plus souvent.

Le lendemain de la sortie de Lily de l'infirmerie, James et Lily se promenait dans le parc de l'école. James osa prendre la main de Lily, qui sembla même apprécier le geste.

-Dis, Lily, dit James.

-Oui?

-Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, dit-il.

Lily hocha la tête. Ils rentrèrent dans le château et Lily suivit James tandis qu'il marchait à travers les nombreux couloirs.

-Où on va? Demanda Lily.

-Tu verras dans cinq minutes! S'écria James.

Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

Enfin, quand ils arrivèrent. James s'arrêta brusquement et Lily faillit trébucher. Elle se releva et observa James.

-Alors?

Il fit un petit sourire et ouvrit la porte de gauche.

Un grand miroir se tenait là. Il était en or.

-C'est magnifique! S'exclama Lily.

Elle avança près du miroir. James la suivit. Mais à la place de voir son reflet, comme elle s'y y attendait, elle vit une fille rousse dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Mais… C'est moi! Fit-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts le miroir.

James regardait le miroir avec un petit sourire. C'était le même souhait qu'à ses onze ans, lorsqu'il avait découvert le miroir, en fin d'année. Il était déjà amoureux de Lily.

Comme dans un rêve, Lily et James se regardèrent dans les yeux. James, qui était amoureux de cette fille, admirait ses grands beaux yeux verts, et Lily, elle, admirait la couleur des yeux de James, ressemblant un peu à la couleur brun du chocolat.

Lily se moqua d'elle intérieurement pour une pensée aussi débile, mais elle fut bientôt complètement absorbée par ce qui se passait devant elle.

James s'approchait d'elle, doucement.

Elle fit de même, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Lily ferma les yeux, et ils s'embrassèrent.

Le miroir refléta leur baiser, car en fait, n'était-ce pas leur rêve le plus cher?


End file.
